Ginny se fait des films
by gwenillo
Summary: suite de drable sur les illusions amoureuse de Ginny. chaque chapitre un couple différents /!\ yoai
1. Prologue

Tout était normal chez les Weasley, Arthur travaillais, Molly préparait le repas du soir, Fred et Georges créaient de nouveaux bonbons pour leur magasin, Ron jouait au quidditch dans le jardin avec Harry qui logeait chez son meilleur ami pour les vacances. Ginny pendant se temps rêvait de son mariage avec le brun.

La jeune rousse avait toujours rêvé de se marier avec Harry Potter, pas qu'elle soit spécialement amoureuse, mais depuis son enfance Ginny Weasley ne pensais qu'à une chose, être femme au foyer et de marier avec un homme riche qui lui ferait une multitude d'enfants. Alors qui de mieux placé qu'Harry pour remplir tous ses critères. Lui le garçon qui a survécu, lui le garçon qui a tuer Voldemort, lui qui avait un coffre remplis d'or à la banque de gringotts, de plus il n'y avait aucun doute pour la rouquine qu'Harry voudrais une grande famille ayant grandi pratiquement seul. C'est donc confiante que la plus jeune Weasley s'en alla dans sa chambre pour préparer son mariage sans demander l'avis du principal concerné par cette affaire.

Dans sa chambre, la jeune fille sorti ce qu'elle avait déjà préparer, les plans de table avec les invités, les différents plats pour le buffet, même ses vœux étaient déjà écrit, il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir sa robe. Pourtant la cadette n'arrêtait pas de se questionner. Quand est-ce que le brun lui ferait sa demande. Techniquement plus rien ne le retenait. La guerre était finie, Voldemort avait été vaincu, il avait eu son diplôme et avait même obtenu un poste de professeur a Poudlard, à la rentrée il enseignerait donc les défenses contre les forces du mal. Ginny ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'attendait sa proie de toujours, car même si elle n'était pas amoureuse du garçon, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'Harry pourrais aimer une autre personne qu'elle.


	2. désillusion blonde

hello les gens, avant de commencer je voulais vous donner quelques petites précisions.

chaque chapitre seront indépendant les uns des autres mais chaque chapitre seront en raccord avec le prologue.

Bonne lecture les gens, bisous.

* * *

Désillusion blonde

Toute la famille était réunie autour de la table pour manger le délicieux repas que Molly avait préparé toute la journée. Arthur et Molly étaient chacun assis à un bout de la table, Ron était a côté de sa mère, Harry a ses côtés. Fred et George était de part et d'autre de leur père et Ginny était en face d'Harry.

Ginny ne comprenait pas tout le dîner elle avait essayé de faire avancer les choses, elle voulait que Harry se déclare et lui face ça demande et pour ça elle avait poussé le vice très loin. Ce qu'elle n'avais pas prévu dans son plan parfait, c'est qu'il ne marcherait pas.

Tout le long du repas Harry c'était retenu de crier, il n'en pouvais plus et commençait à atteindre le point de non retour, il avait beaucoup de patience et acceptait beaucoup de choses de la part de Ginny mais là elle dépassait grandement les limites.

-_GINNY STOP MAINTENANT !!!_

Le cris de colère d'Harry avait fait taire tout le monde et un blanc c'était installer a table.

-_Mais Harry chéri pourquoi crie tu sur notre pauvre petite Ginny. _la voix de madame Weasley était choquée.

-_Et bien tout simplement parce que Ginny me fait du pied depuis le début du repas et qu'elle a monté ce dis pied à un endroit où il ne vaut pas. _Harry n'avait pas décoléré mais se forçait a se montrer poli envers Molly.

-_Ginny_. Son père et ses frères avaient dis son non tous ensemble d'un air indigné.

-_Quoi j'ai rien fait de mal en plus ça lui fait aucun effet. Je te signale qu'on va se marier Harry et je veux minimum dix enfants donc faudrait booster un peu ta libido_.

Tout le monde étaient choqués par les paroles de Ginny. Le brun ne comprenait vraiment rien, pourquoi la rousse lui parlait mariage et enfants alors qu'il était déjà en couple.

-_Ginny que tout soit bien clair. De un ma libido va très bien. De deux si tu ne me fait aucun effet c'est parce que tu ne m'intéresse pas. Et de trois oui je vais me marier mais ce ne sera pas avec toi. Oui je vais avoir des enfants mais pas autant et pas avec toi non plus. Je suis en couple depuis la guerre et non ce n'est je avec toi._

Chaque phrase d'Harry était froide, cassantes, presque tranchante, son ton était sans appel. Ginny sorti de table en hurlant.

-_Si je trouve la pétasse qui m'a volé ma proie depuis un peu plus de sept ans, je te jure Harry Potter que je la crève devant toi et que je te force à boire un philtre d'amour. Tu sera à moi ou a personne d'autre._

Le silence était de mise autour dans la salle a manger la vraie nature de Ginny se révélait. Harry repris rapidement contenance et se leva avec une extrême lenteur avant de se planter devant la jeune fille plus sûr et froid que jamais. Il prit le menton de la rousse entre son pousse et son index, il planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

-_Ginny ma chère, ose toucher a un seul de ses cheveux et je te promets que tu ne reverra jamais la lumière._

-_Tu ne pourras jamais me faire du mal. Tu m'aimes trop pour ça. _

Elle avait sur le visage une expression tellement satisfaite que le survivant en avait la nausée.

-_Oh trésor qui a dis que c'est moi qui te ferait souffrir. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. IL est bien assez grand pour se défendre seul. Et crois moi tu ne t'en relèvera pas si tu a le cran de l'attaquer. _

Le brun avait bien insisté sur le il tout son côté Serpentard ressortait. Une pression c'était installée, la tension était palpable. La famille Weasley n'avais jamais été aussi calme, aucun d'eux n'osaient bouger ne voulant pas interférer dans cette histoire. Bien sûr eux aussi était choqué autant par les paroles de la plus jeune de leur famille mais aussi par Harry, ils venaient de découvrir qu'il était en couple et que non seulement il voulait se marier et avoir des enfants avec cette personne, mais qu'en plus si ils avaient bien compris, il était en couple avec un autre homme.

Ron avait peur de comprendre. Depuis quelques temps il avait des doute au sujet d'Harry, il le voyait partir presque tous les soirs et ne revenir que très tôt le matin, il avait bien remarqué qu'il était de plus en plus perdu dans ses pensées, et son regard déviait souvent a la table des Serpentard pendant les repas ou pendant les cours en commun. Au fond de lui Ron savais, il savait que son meilleur ami était amoureux de la fouine, mais jamais il n'aurait penser que son ami serait un jour en couple avec lui, leur ennemis de toujours. Alors Ron priait, espérait, que ses doute ne de confirme pas. Ginny de son côté était hors d'elle.

-_**Il !** commença** il,** ne me fait pas croire que t'es gay Potter ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Je sais que t'es amoureux de moi pourquoi tu ne le serait pas je te drogue aux philtres d'amours depuis trois mois_.

Ginny ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle disait les paroles étaient sortie toute seule. Elle venait d'avouer qu'elle droguait Harry pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle.

-_C'est mignon Gin' tu crois que je ne le sais pas. Bien que je n'aimais pas les cours de Snape j'étais attentif surtout pendant les cours sur les philtres d'amour avec toute ses groupies qui me tournais autour. J'ai appris a reconnaître quand on essayait de m'empoisonner, de plus si tu avais été toi plus attentive pendant tes cours tu saurais qu'un philtres n'est plus efficace une fois que la personne a trouvé son âme sœur._

La jeune rousse était déconfite, non seulement son plan avait été révélés mais il n'avait servis a rien, Harry avait trouvé son âme sœur. Les larmes lui montait au yeux. Elle ravala ses larmes planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme, -elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait détourné- et lui crachat avec hargne.

-_Et je peux savoir qui a la chance de sortir avec le garçon qui a survécu ?_

Nullement impressionné pas la jeune fille Harry répondit avec un sourire éclatant et un calme olympien.

-_Draco Malefoy ! _

Ron s'évanouit, Molly s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau, Fred et George de retenait de rire a la vue des réactions de sa famille et Arthur lui était simplement content qu'Harry ait trouvé l'amour.

Harry continua sur sa lancée voyant la jeune fille se ratatiner de plus en plus

-_Et il ne sort pas avec le garçon qui a survécu, il sort avec moi, avec Harry. Il n'est pas avec moi juste par intérêt, il ne se sert pas de moi. _

Et c'est sur c'est bonne parole qu'Harry sorti de la maison Weasley pour aller retrouver un certain blond.

* * *

voilà c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé, quel autre personnage vous voudriez que je mette en couple avec Harry.

laisser moi une review avec vos avis ou vos idées ca fait toujours plaisir. bisous les gens.

je ne sais pas quand sortira le chapitre 2 mais je ferais en sorte que voud n'attediez pas trop longtemps a bientôt les gens :)


	3. un baiser plein de désillusion

**coucou les gens voici le chapitre deux de _Ginny se fait des films,_ j'espère que ça vous plaira.****je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les propos de Ginny dans se chapitre, ce n'est en aucun cas ce que je pense rassurer vous.****sur ce bonne lecture les gens :)**

* * *

**Un baiser plein de désillusions**

Harry avait vu Ginny le fixer durant toute la partie de quidditch qu'il avait disputé avec Ron, elle était partie un peu avant la fin et le jeune homme se demandait quand la petite sœur de son meilleur ami allait enfin se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle.

Ils en avaient beaucoup parler avec Ron. Même si au départ le héro du monde sorcier avait eu peur de la réaction du rouquin mais il n'en pouvait plus de garder se secret au fond de lui, alors un jour avant la grande bataille Harry libéra son cœur de se poids qui l'écrasait un peu plus chaque jour. Il raconta a ses amis que ni les baisers échangé que se soit avec Cho ou Ginny ne lui avait rien fait ressentir, il raconta aussi le baiser que lui avait donné Malefoy un jour alors qu'il était entrain de se battre, continuant sur sa lancée il raconta l'effet que ça leurs avait fait, combien ils avaient été grisé par la sensation, il raconta comment ils avaient appris a connaître d'autres sensations plus intime. Puis il leur expliqua comment Draco était peu a peu tombé amoureux de Blaise et comment lui aussi était tombé amoureux d'un garçon de chez Gryffondor, sans toute fois précisé qui était le garçon en question. Se jour là Harry n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de perdre quelqu'un, peur la réaction de Ron et Hermione, peur d'être rejeté, mais en même temps il se sentait plus léger, libéré d'une pression qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de porter. Quand Hermione lui avait sauté au cou dans une longue étreinte vite rejoint par Ron. Le jeune brun avait alors fondu en larmes parlant enfin de ses doutes et de ses craintes. Ses deux amis l'avaient tout suite soutenu et rassurer même si ils ignoraient le nom du garçon qui fessais battre le cœur du jeune homme.

_-Ron, je peux te parler ?_

_-Bien sûr depuis quand tu demandes haha._

Ron avait dis ça amusé mais se doutait bien que c'était important_._

-C'est_ a propos de Ginny._

-Oh_… qu'a-t-elle fait cette fois ci ?_

_-Rien pour le moment mais j'ai peur qu'elle face qu'elle fasse quelque chose après l'annonce de se soir_.

Une étincelle c'était allumée dans les yeux bleu de Ron, il savait ce qu'allait annoncer Harry se soir et il s'avait de quoi sa sœur était capable pour arriver à ses fins et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Sans s'en rendre compte les deux amis étaient arrivés dans la chambre du jeune roux. Les deux jeunes avait commencé à se déshabiller pour prendre une douche, Ron de promenait nu devant Harry -qui par ailleurs était tout aussi nu que lui- il n'avait aucune honte ni gêne et bien que son meilleur ami soit homo il s'avait qu'il n'y aurait jamais de problème entre eux. Harry était amoureux depuis des années et depuis quelques temps en couple et lui était en couple avec Hermione.

-_Harry ?_

_-Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qui a Ron ?_

_-Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi, j'ai peur de ce que Ginny pour te faire ou lui faire._

-Moi_ aussi Ron tu n'imagines pas a quel point. Surtout depuis le discours qu'elle a tenu lorsque Draco et Blaise on annoncé leur mariage_.

En effet quelques semaines auparavant Draco était venu au terrier a la surprise de tous, a part Ron et Hermione personnes ne savais que le Serpentard et le Gryffondor était devenu de bon amis. Bien que le blond avait pour intention de parler seul à Harry la famille Weasley ne l'avais pas entendu de cette oreille et donc il s'étaient tous installés dans le salon pour écouter ce que l'héritier Malefoy avait de si important a dire à leur Harry chéri.

**Flashback**

-_Je pensais te dire tout ça en privé mais j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas trop le choix de le faire maintenant. Tu te souviens de notre quatrième année, quand nous avons décidé de faire la paix ?_

Harry le remerciait intérieurement de ne pas avoir dis ce qu'il fessait en quatrième année. Même si il se doutait que les autres allaient se poser des questions étant donné qu'ils ne fessaient la paix qu'en privé et qu'ils continuaient de se donner en spectacle le reste du temps. A ces souvenirs un doux sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres.

-_Oui bien-sûr que je m'en rappelle ou est-ce que tu veux en venir ?_

_-Et bien tu te souviens qu'à cette époque on parlait souvent en haut de la tour d'astronomie ?__-Euh… oui mais je vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.__-Tu te souviens de se dont on parlait ?__-Bin on parlait un peu de tout, de la guerre, de notre passé, et… _

Harry hésita et marqua une petite pose mais décida de quand même reprendre.

-_Et… de nos émotions et sentiments._

-Exactement_, et si aujourd'hui je suis là c'est pour te dire que nos conversations on porte leurs fruits._

_-C'est vrai !? Oh Draco je suis tellement content pour toi._

-Attend_ je n'ai pas fini mais ne m'en veux pas stp._

-Quoi_ mais pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?_

_-Parce que ça va bientôt faire trois ans que je suis en couple et que je vais me marier dans six mois._

-Oh_ Draco…_

Il n'y avait tant de tendresse dans la voix d'Harry, tellement d'émotions, tellement d'amour. Sans s'en rendre compte le brun s'était lever et avait pris le blond dans ses bras.

-_Même si t'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt je suis tellement heureux pour toi._

-Merci_ Harry du tu savais comme ça me touche. J'ai une demande supplémentaire à te faire ?_

_-Demande moi tout ce que tu veux._

-Harry_ James Potter, ce serait un honneur pour moi si tu acceptais d'être mon témoin de mariage._

-_Bien sûr que je serais ton témoin je serais ravis de t'accompagner dans cette étape importante de ta vie._

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas, le blond lui demandait d'être son témoin il était aux anges.

La famille Weasley n'avait rien dis, ils étaient tous restés silencieux et en retrait ne comprennent pas exactement tout mais ils étaient tous contents pour Malefoy. Molly c'était lever les larmes aux yeux et avait enserré le petit blond dans ses bras l'étranglant presque.

-_Oh mon chou, je suis contente que tu ai trouvé l'amour. Comment s'appelle la personne qui a la chance de t'avoir dans sa vie ?_

Draco regarda vers Harry l'interrogeant du regard, le petit brun lui souris et hocha doucement la tête pour l'encourager.

_-Il s'agit de Blaise Zabini madame Weasley._

Bien que légèrement surprise la mère de famille n'en montra rien.

_-Ah non hein ! Pas de madame Weasley avec moi appelle moi Molly. Je suis très contente pour toi Draco toute mes félicitations._

L'héritier Malefoy n'en revenait pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait à son fils et dis a sa famille, cette femme l'acceptait pleinement et ne le jugeait pas.

-_Merci mad'… Molly. J'aimerais si vous l'acceptez vous invité à mon mariage vous et votre famille._

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre Ginny c'était levée et avançait droit vers Malefoy.

-_Non mais t'a cru quoi le blond peroxydé, tu arrives chez nous la bouche en fleurs pour demander a parlé a Harry, tu osé lui demander d'être témoin a ton mariage, non mais t'a réellement cru quoi la pédale que notre famille et Harry allait accepter de venir au mariage d'un tantouze comme toi, d'une erreur de la nature ! Retourne te faire fourrer par ta pute et ne reviens plus jamais ici._

La claque était partie toute seule ou plutôt les trois claque, celle de Molly, celle d'Harry et contre toute attente celle de Ron.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Draco, il s'était laisser tomber au sol les genoux replié contre son torse, ses bras les encerclant et son menton se posant dessus, Il était choqué, on l'avait déjà insulté, mais personne n'avait jamais été aussi violent dans ses propos. Une lueur de pur dégoût s'était logé dans ses yeux. Pourtant personnes dans sa famille ne semblait être homophobe, alors pourquoi la jeune fille était tellement haineuse envers lui. Harry s'était placer près de son ami, essayant tant bien que mal de le rassurer et le consoler.

Tous les Weasley c'était réunis autour du blond essayant de le calmer, et c'est là que la cadette eu le geste de trop. Elle venait de cracher au visage de Draco. Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu bouger Ron s'était approché baguette en main.

_-Je te préviens Ginny ne pense même pas à ne pas t'excuser. Draco ne t'a rien fait et n'ose même pas faire intervenir le passé en ligne de compte pour justifier tes actes. Absolument tout le monde a fait table rase du passé. De plus qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'il soit amoureux d'un autre homme, le plus important c'est qu'il soit heureux tu ne crois pas. Après Poudlard, après tout ce qu'il a du subir chez lui, après la guerre. Tu crois pas qu'il mérite le bonheur. Alors qu'est ce ça peut te foutre qu'il se marie avec un homme ou une femme. Maintenant monte dans ta chambre tout de suite avant que je te jete un sors que je regretterai_.

Il se retourna doucement vers Draco et se mis à sa hauteur lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

-_On viendra à ton mariage Draco, que ça plaise ou non à Ginny nous on sera là, je suis content que tu sois enfin heureux. _

**Fin du flashback**

Harry et Ron redescendaient de la chambre du roux, après leur douche ils s'étaient changés et étaient partis aider Molly dans la cuisine.

-_Molly ? Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

_-Bien sûr Harry chéri que ce passe t'il ?_

_-J'ai une annonce assez important a faire ce soir et je me demandais si il aurait la possibilité de rajouter trois couverts se soir ? Je sais que nous serons déjà onze et je ne voudrais pas déranger._

-Oh_ trésor bien évidemment qu'on peut rajouter trois couverts je te demanderai juste de me dire qui seront les personnes si tu veux bien._

_-C'est la que ça pose un problème j'ai peur de la réaction de Ginny. J'aimerais que Draco, Blaise et Neville soit là._

-_Ne t'en fais pas pour Ginny elle n'a pas intérêt a dire quoi que se soit pour son propre bien._

-Merci_ Molly vraiment merci beaucoup._

Après cela Harry se dépêcha d'envoyer un hibou a Draco et Neville se doutant que ce ne serait pas nécessaire d'en envoyer un a Blaise qui serait sûrement avec son blond.

L'heure du repas arriva vite le petit couple arriva vers dix-huit heures quarantaine et Neville dix-neuf heures. Le petit brun était entouré du blond et de Neville Ron était en face de lui Hermione a ses côtés. Blaise était contre son amoureux, peu habitué à ce genre d'ambiance douce et chaleureuse presque familiale alors que c'est la première fois qu'il venait ici. Fred et Georges étaient l'un près de Blaise l'autre Neville. Arthur et Molly c'était mis en bout de tables, Charlie et Bill étaient l'un à côté de l'autre a côté de Ron et Percy à côté d'Hermione. Ginny qui aurait dû être a côté de son frère et son père avait décidé de manger dans la cuisine et non la salle a manger ne voulant pas être a table avec des « _anomalies congénitales_ » comme elle les avait nommé a leurs arrivée.

Le moment du désert allait arriver et Harry n'avait encore rien dis la réaction de la cadette un peu plus tôt ne l'avais pas rassuré et encouragé pour son annonce. Voyant son trouble et son hésitation Molly demanda le silence puis se tournant vers Harry lui dis avec tous son amour.

-_Harry chéri ? Tu m'avais parler d'un annonce importante se midi ça me semble le bon moment non._

Harry souffla pour essayer de se calmer. Il se leva doucement et encouragea Neville a le faire aussi. Il regarda ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione ainsi que Draco. Leurs sourires lui donna toute la confiance dont il avait besoin.

-_Euh… oui je pensais que ce serait facile à vous annoncer mais vu les réactions de certaines personnes les dernières semaines, j'ai du reculer la sentence de l'annonce et je vous avoue que j'ai quand même un peu de mal. Comme vous le savez tous il y a deux semaines Draco est venu nous annoncer qu'il allait se marier avec Blaise. Mon annonce de rapproche de la sienne sur certains points._

Il attrapa la main de Neville et celle de Draco pour se donner du courage.

-_ Je… je suis en couple depuis presque deux ans et je vais… je vais bientôt être Papa._

Un blanc d'installa dans la famille Weasley seul Ron, Draco et Neville était au courant. Hermione demanda doucement.

-_Et qui est la future maman ?_

_-Techniquement moi._

La petite voix de Neville avait surpris tout le monde. C'est Molly qui parla en premier.

-_Je vais être grand-mère, oh mon dieu je vais être grand-mère !_

La voix de la matriarche tremblait et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, elle se leva a une vitesse éclair et pris Neville et Harry dans ses bras. Une fois libéré de son emprise Harry repris la parole.

-_Draco, Ron, Hermione j'ai une question a vous poser. Hermione__, tu as toujours été là pour moi dans les bons comme les mauvais moment et l'on serais honoré que tu sois là marraine de notre enfant Neville et moi.__Ron et Draco l'on aimerait que vous soyez son parrain. Ron tu m'as toujours aidé, toujours suivi, toujours soutenu quand a toi Draco même si nos relations était chaotique au départ c'est ensemble que l'on à compris qui on était réellement et bien que ça va faire des années que nous sommes ami et si tu n'avais pas été là je crois que je n'aurais jamais réellement été moi-même.__Je vous aime profondément tout les trois et je ne pourrai rêver mieux comme parrain et marraine pour mon enfant._

A côté de son homme Neville confirmait chaque phrases de son compagnon. Les trois jeune gens étaient ému, aucuns ne s'y étaient attendu et c'est d'une même voix qu'ils répondirent.

-_Avec plaisir_.

Toute la famille Weasley applaudir l'annonce et un câlin commun se forma autour des futurs parents. Ginny qui avait entendu acclamations s'était rendu dans la salle a manger et faillit s'évanouir a la vue de ce qui était entrain de se produire.

Après le câlin Harry c'était tourné vers son compagnon. Il avait posé une main sur son ventre imprimant une légère caresse avec son pouce et s'était penché pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils étaient entretien de s'embrasser sous les regards attendrit des personnes présentes dans la pièce, quand une furie rousse baguette en main fonçait droit sur eux.

Harry entendit un « doloris » être lancé. Son premier réflexe fut d'échanger les places protégeant ainsi son amant et leurs futurs enfants de son corps. Ses cris de douleur résonnaient dans la pièce Ginny n'avais pas eu le temps de jeter un deuxième sors que Ron et Draco lui avait jeter un sors de pétrification pour le blond et de désarmement pour le Roux.

Harry se débattait avec la douleur, les souvenirs de la guerre revenait en force en plus de la douleur physique. Neville pleurait a chaude larme, c'est lui qui aurait dû se prendre le sors pas Harry. C'est lui que Ginny visait pas Harry. Et pourtant le brun c'était mis devant lui pour le protéger lui et leurs bébé. Neville était tellement en colère, en colère contre lui-même parce qu'Harry c'était pris un sors pour lui, en colère contre Harry parce qu'il y avait d'autres moyen d'éviter le sortilège mais surtout en colère contre Ginny pour avoir osé les attaquer. Plus aucune larme ne dévalait ses joues, il avait un regard sombre et noir fixé sur la jeune fille, un regard emplis de vengeance. Il s'approcha lentement de la rouquine et ramassa sa baguette qui était tombé au sol grâce a Ron et Draco.

Neville tenait la baguette fermement entre ses mains et dans un geste rageur presque haineux, il l'abattit contre son genou ce qui eu pour effet de la brisée en deux.

Les douleurs du survivant disparurent aussi vite qu'elle n'était arriver brisé la baguette avait anéantit la magie de Ginny. La jeune fille fut libéré de la pétrification afin qu'elle ne s'explique, mais au lieu de se tourner vers Harry ou Neville elle parla a Draco.

\- _Je t'avais interdit de revenir ici le pédé ! T'a vu ce que t'a fait t'es fière de toi ?! A force de rester avec toi tu as contaminé Harry avec ta maladie a deux balles._

Puis elle se tourna vers Neville qui était retourné au côté d'Harry toujours au sol.

-_Alors toi, retire tout de suite tes main de mon homme ! Harry est a moi et a personne d'autre, il a besoin de moi pour le remettre sur le droit chemin et de le soigner_.

Arthur Weasley qui jusqu'ici avait été quelqu'un de discret et calme n'en pouvais plus de sa fille et sans même que cette dernière s'en aperçoive, il lui avait jeter un sors de mutisme et s'immobilisation. Il s'approcha ensuite des quatre garçons cible des critiques de sa fille, a savoir Draco, Neville, Harry et Blaise bien que celui-ci ne sois pas directement atteint, il se doutait que les propos de Ginny l'avait autant blessé que les trois autres.

-_Soyez heureux mes enfants._

Ces quatre petits mots avait suffit a les apaiser. Draco se colla au torse de son futur époux appuyant son oreille contre son cœur, cherchant la sécurité des bras de son aimé. Neville lui se pencha et embrassa Harry qui s'était légèrement assis s'appuyant contre le mur.

Ce soir Molly invita tout le monde a rester dormir et c'est heureux qu'Harry et Neville montèrent se coucher. Le ministère était venu chercher Ginny suite a un appel d'Arthur, les deux garçons ne savais pas ce qu'il allait arriver a la jeune fille mais pour être honnête ils s'en moquaient un peu -beaucoup- et c'est sur c'est bonne pensées que le couple s'endormit fabriqué des évènements de la journée.

* * *

**voilà les gens c'est finis pour ce chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas a me donner des idées de couple pour les prochains chapitres.****laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir :)****a bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre bisous les gens 3**


	4. une désillusion chocolaté

salut, salut voici le chapitre 3 de Ginny se fait des films.

/!\ce chapitre est un lemon /!\

bonne lecture les gens.

* * *

**Une désillusion chocolaté**

Harry venais de remonter dans sa chambre, sa partie de quidditch avec Ron c'était bien passée, bien que le fait que Ginny l'ai fixé presque tous le jeu l'ai grandement énervé.

Une bonne douche plus tard Harry pris sa baguette et lança un appel. N'oubliant pas de lancé un sors d'insonorisation. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder le numéro qu'il composait, le connaissant par cœur depuis le temps qu'il le composait chaque soir.

-_Allô ?_

_-C'est moi mon cœur._

-Oh_ mon amour si tu savais a quel point tu me manque. Je me langui de toi._

-Si_ tu savais comme moi aussi, ton corps me manque, ton cœur me manque, tout chez toi me manque._

-Mmmmh_ je veux te voir mon amour. Y a tellement longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu, senti, touché ou embrassé._

-Nos_ peau à peau sensuelle, nos main baladeuse, nos langue se rencontrant dans un délicieux balais._

-Mes_ lèvres dérivant dans ton cou y laissant un magnifique suçon. Ma main descendant toujours plus bas sur ton si merveilleux corps musclé._

-Si_ tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi en se moment même._

-Ça_ peut s'arranger, tu ne m'a pas dis qu'il y avait une cheminée dans ta chambre ?_

_-Hummm si va y je t'attends._

Le jeune homme brun se sentait un peu a l'étroit dans son jeans mais il avait tellement hâte que son amoureux arrive alors il refusait de se soulager seul. Il repensais à comment tout cela avait démarré, comment leur histoire avait démarré. Comment les disputes et les bagarres c'était peu à peu transformé en quelque chose de plus intime, les bagarres était moins violente mais plus calme presque tendre, les disputes moins virulente les insultes devenant presque des civilités. Et puis il y avait eu ce pacte avec les Serpentard, une sorte de pacte de nos agression, ils avaient donc décidé de devenir ami et de fils en aiguille l'amitié est devenue un peu plus charnelle.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le bruit d'une cheminée et une tornade brune lui foncé dessus et fondre sur ses lèvres. Un baiser féroce et passionné auquel il répondit avec ferveur. Les deux hommes ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle.

-_Ça fait tellement de bien de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes._

-Je_ t'aime comme un fou t'imagines pas. _

Le baiser repris mais plus doux, plus tendre mais tout aussi amoureux que le premier. Les mains se mirent également en action, fourrageant les cheveux pour l'un, se glissant sous la chemise pour l'autre. Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit emportant son homme avec lui, le serrant de toute ses forces contre son corps. T-shirt et chemise finirent vite au sol.

-_Tu me fais tellement envie Harry. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu._

-_Ne perdons pas plus de temps alors._

Harry avait dis cette phrase avec tellement de sensualité dans la voix qu'il n'y résista pas et lui arracha son jeans plus qu'il ne lui enleva. Harry en fît de même. Ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements plus vite qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, sous vêtements qui eux aussi se retrouvèrent très vite au sol avec le reste.

Leurs deux corps nu se rencontraient, se frottaient, se collaient. Leurs mains caressaient le corps de l'autre les promenant dans les cheveux, sur les épaules, le dos, le torse, passant sur les abdos bien dessiné, descendant sur les hanches, avant de venir prendre le sexe de l'autre en main. Un doux mouvement de vas et viens s'entama. L'excitation qui était déjà très haute monta encore d'un cran. Tout en se caressant ils s'embrassaient fougueusement. Toute la frustration qu'ils ressentaient, la frustration de pas c'être vu depuis si longtemps, de ne pas avoir pu s'embrasser et se toucher. Les mouvements d'abord calme ne le restèrent pas longtemps, les caresses s'intensifièrent, se firent plus brusque et c'est finalement dans la main de l'autre qu'ils jouirent accompagné d'un long gémissement de plaisir.

Les deux garçons n'étaient encore jamais été plus loin que la masturbation mutuelle, mais là ils sentaient que c'était le bon moment un moment qui seraient leurs premières fois à tous les deux, et le merveilleux c'est qu'ils allaient découvrir ça ensemble, avec tous l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre.

Plus amoureusement que jamais les deux garçons reprirent leurs échanges de baiser et de caresses. Un peu timidement Harry viens titiller l'entrée de son futur amant, électrisé par toute ces sensations, son petit ami se cambra en laissant échapper un long gémissement extatique. Harry prépara avec soin son amour y allant doucement ne voulant pas lui faire mal, un doigt à la fois écartant les chaires essayant de procurer le plus de plaisir possible a son chéri.

Chéri qui après 3 doigts et quelques coups dans la prostate n'en pouvait plus il voulait plus, se languissant de la présence d'Harry en lui.

-_Harry… prend moi… je…ahhh.. je ne veux faire plus qu'un avec toi._

voix était hachée entrecoupée de gémissements rauque. Cambré essayant d'avoir plus en s'empalant lui-même sur les doigts du brun. Cette vision était diablement sexy et excitante pour le jeune homme, qui sans attendre retira ses doigts, provoquant une plainte à son compagnon. D'un mouvement de bassin efficace Harry inversa les positions se positionnant devant l'entrée de son amant. Il entra doucement ne voulant pas lui faire mal mais son visage se tordait sous la douleur.

-_Désolée mon amour j'arrête si tu as trop mal._

-Ne_ t'arrête pas ça va aller laisse moi juste le temps de m'habituer mon cœur._

Harry lui laissa tout le temps qu'il lui fallait et ne commença ses vas et viens que lorsque son compagnon donna un premier coup de bassin.

Les allées et venues d'abord timide, commençaient à d'intensifier, leurs peau se rencontraient dans un claquement excitant a leur oreilles. Soudain un cri de fit entendre, Harry venais de trouver sa prostate et tapait dedans a chaque fois. Voyant son amant au bord de la jouissance, le petit brun empoigna son sexe et le masturba au même rythme que ses hanches. N'en pouvant plus les deux jouir ensemble criant le prénom de l'autre.

Le héro du monde sorcier s'écroula sur son petit ami qui referma ses bras autour de lui. Chacun reprenaient leurs respiration profitant de se moment de bien être post- coïtale. Harry se retira et viens se blottir contre l'homme de sa vie.

-_Je t'aime mon ang__-Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur._

Ils étaient presque entrain de s'endormir quand le bruit d'une porte les sortis de leur torpeur.

-_Harry t'a raté le dîner, du coup je t'ai ramener une mousse au chocolat blanc._

Et en disant cela Ginny qui n'avait pas encore regarder dans la se renversa la mousse sur elle.

-_Oh ! Que je suis maladroite et si tu m'aidait a me nettoyer ?_

Elle regarda enfin dans la pièce et ouvrir des yeux aussi grand que des soucoupes laissant tomber le bol qu'elle tenait encore en main.

-_Désolée Ginny mais je préfère le chocolat noir._

Et sans un regard ou un mot de plus, Harry se remit a câliner son amoureux. Ginny sorti de la pièce effaré.

-Elle te fais souvent des trucs comme ça ?

La jalousie était nettement identifiable dans sa voix.

\- _Non c'est la première fois mais vu comment elle m'a regardé toute l'aprem pendant que je jouais au quidditch j'aurais du m'en douter. Rassure toi je ne succomberais pas à sa tentation. Je m'en moque d'elle, je préfère le chocolat noir. Un chocolat noir craquant comme toi, tu es mon morceau de chocolat._

_-Oh mon amour, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Harry.__-Moi aussi je t'aime Blaise._

Et c'est sur ces déclarations que les deux jeunes hommes s'endormir paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

avez-vous des idées pour un prochain couple potentiel ?

laissez moi une une review ça fait toujours plaisir :)

bisous les gens a bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.


	5. désillusion fraternelle

**Désillusion fraternelle**

-_Tu__ ne__ crois pas qu'on devrait lui dire ?_

_-Pourquoi tu veux qu'on le disent ? j'aime bien moi que ça reste notre secret._

_-Ron on peut pas continuer comme ça ! T'as vu comment ta sœur me regarde._

_-Je sais mec mais j'ai pas envie qu'on se déclare ma mère va péter un câble, Fred et Georges vont pas arrêter de nous harceler et Ginny… Ginny va vraiment être désespérée. Je t'aime réellement mais j'ai peur de leurs réactions._

-_Moi aussi j'ai peur Ron mais je t'aime et j'en ai marre de me cacher. Je veux pouvoir te tenir la main dans le salon pendant les films, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser a la fin des repas, je veux pouvoir prendre ma douche avec toi et dormir avec toi sans devoir attendre trois heures du matin._

_-Moi aussi je veux ça j'en meurt d'envie, mais la peur est là et je crois qu'elle s__era toujours là._

_-Aller viens allons nous doucher, j'ai besoin d'eau sur nos corps enlacés tant que je le peux encore_.

Chose dite, chose faite, les deux garçons montèrent dans la chambre du rouquin et après une douche assez chaude, -au propres comme au figuré- ils s'habillèrent et se posèrent sur le lit de Ron à juste profité d'un moment câlins et bisous tout les deux avant de devoir se re-cacher devant la famille Weasley.

Plus ou moins une heure plus tard toute la famille étaient autour de la table. Molly et Arthur a chaque extrémité, Fred et Georges étaient de part et d'autre de leur père, Ginny a droite de sa mère, Charlie en face de sa sœur et Percy était à côté de lui et de Bill, Ron était à côté de sa sœur et d'Harry. Le plus jeune fils Weasley avait mis sa main sur la cuisse d'Harry et la massait doucement de son pouce. Le brun avait posé sa main sur celle de Ron et faisait le même mouvement que lui. Tout cela était tellement discret que personne n'avait rien remarqué du tout, Ron n'en pouvais plus la conversation qu'il avait eu tantôt avec son meilleur ami lui trottait dans la tête, c'était Harry qui avait raison, ils devaient arrêter de se cacher.

D'un coup Ron se leva, s'attirant les regards de toute la famille. Alors que le cœur d'Harry battait a toute vitesse.

-_Je… j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, et c'est super important._

-Vas_ y mon chéri on t'écoute._

-Alors_ voilà je suis en couple et…_

_-Ben voyons frangin on sait que t'es en couple je te signale que Hermione passe la moitié de ses vacances chez nous._

-_Je__ suis pas avec Hermione et j'ai jamais été avec Hermione !_

_-Comment ça tu n'es jamais sorti avec Hermione ?_

_-Non je suis jamais sorti avec elle laisser moi parler maintenant._

-_Oui__ bien-sûr continue._

-_Je__ disais donc, je suis en couple… et je suis en couple avec un garçon._

-_UN__ GARÇON !!!!!_

Tout les membres de la famille Weasley avaient crié en même temps. Choqué pour certains, indigné pour d'autres.

-_Et on peut savoir avec qui je te prie Ronald Weasley ?_

Le ton que ça mère avait prit était sans appel c'était une beuglante mais en direct. Harry se leva et parla d'une petite voix.

-_Avec moi._

Personne n'osait parler, autant les Weasley pouvaient crier sur leur fils, autant il ne pouvait pas crier sur l'Elu, le sauveur du monde sorcier.

-_Harry tu peux pas me faire ça je prépare notre mariage depuis des années, j'essaye de t'avoir rien qu'à moi depuis des années et voilà que tu sors avec mon frère ! T'es vraiment dégueulasse Ron._

Molly se leva lentement dans un silence pesant.

_-Ron je veux que tu face tes bagages et que tu parte de chez moi, Harry je te demanderai de faire pareil. Vous reviendrez quand j'aurai pris une décision concernant l'avenir de la famille_.

_-Mais maman…._

_-Laisse Ron viens on y va_.

Il attrapa sa main et l'emmena dans la chambre du roux. Qui une fois la chambre s'effondra contre son petit-ami. Ron pleurait et Harry avait les larme aux yeux mais se retenait il devait être fort pour eux deux.

_-Je suis désolé mon amour, je n'aurais jamais dû te forcer à en parler. Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas._

_-Non.. non bien sûr que non. D'un côté ça m'a libéré d'un poids mais… Harry mon cœur qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Où va-t-on aller ?_

_-Ça va aller mon amour on va y arriver, on va s'en sortir._

_-Je suis désolé pour ce que m'a sœur t'a dit mon cœur._

_-C'est rien ça va aller ne t'en fais pas._

Harry continua de consolé Ron pendant encore une demi heure. Avant de lancer un sors pour rapetisser TOUTE leurs affaires pour les mettre dans des sacs sans fond et de quitter la maison familiale en direction du manoir Black.

Deux semaines passa sans que Ron ne puisse rien tirer de sa famille, pas les voir, pas les entendre. Et puis au bout de ces deux longues semaines, il reçu une lettre de sa mère.

**_« Mon fils, je suis désolé de te le dire par lettre, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent que tu reviennes à la maison pour le moment Ginny a du mal a accepter votre relation et je t'avoue que moi aussi, tu n'es pas rejeter de la famille ne t'inquiètes pas nous t'aimons toujours. »_**

Ron montra la lettre a son compagnon et s'effondra en larme dans ses bras.

-_Tu te rends compte que ma propre famille ne veux plus me voir parce que m'a sœur a du mal avec nous._

_-Ça va s'arranger mon amour je te le promets. Tout va s'arranger_.

-_Non, non ça va pas s'arranger, rien ne s'arrangera jamais parce que c'est toi que j'aime et pas Hermione. Mais je peux pas faire autrement de t'aimer toi, de t'aimer tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer._

_-Oh Ron…_

_-Non… je… je Harry… je veux pas te quitter et je veux… je veux_

_-Shut Ron, shut calme toi je te le promets tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer, je le promets. On va affronter ça tout les deux comme on l'a toujours fait._

-_J'ai peur Harry j'ai peur._

_-Je sais mon amour je sais._

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent et firent passer tout leur amour, tout leur soutien et tout leur courage pour le futur.

_-Je t'aime Harry._

_-Je t'aime aussi Ron_


End file.
